St Harley's Academy for Gifted Children
by FoxyWolf56
Summary: When the Young Justice go to investigate a series of disappearances at St Harley's Academy for Gifted Children, they stumble across something much bigger. Something much more dangerous.
1. Chapter 1

**HI! Welcome to my new fanfic! I'm not quite sure whay else to say…I would usually tell you to follow, and favourite, but I can't force you…You'll just have to decide yourself! Hope you enjoy the story ^3^**

 _Prologue_

" _Who summoned us here?" Said a deep, husky voice, a hint of mischief underneath the tone, which sent a chill down the spine of anyone who was unfortunate enough to hear it. The voice came from a man, with bright emerald hair almost identical to his eyes, which twitched every now and then, just a brief display of how mentally unstable this man truly was._

" _I dunno' puddin'," Spoke another voice, which was a fair octave higher than her companion's. A minute giggle escaped the woman's lips, hinting that she was just as insane as her boyfriend. She had light, platinum hair tied up in twin pigtails, one pigtail dip-dyed pink, whilst the other pigtail was dip-dyed pink._

" _Well it wasn't me…I'm just as confused as the two of you…" Another man said unexpectedly, causing the psychopathic couple to jump in surprise. He was stood in the corner, his back leant against the wall as he simultaneously examined a gun, as if he took great pleasure in just holding the weapon. He then looked up at the duo, his shocking blue eyes staring at the two. His gaze could make even the bravest man feel uncomfortable._

" _Where did you come from?!" Joker exclaimed, baring his crooked, silver teeth at the man._

" _I've been here the whole time, idiot…" Captain Cold said as if it was obvious, rolling his eyes sarcastically._

" _Don't call my puddin' an idiot!" Harley exclaimed, going quiet when her lover put his hand on her shoulder._

" _If you didn't summon us here…then who did?" The green haired man asked. Captain Cold shrugged and Harley clearly had no insight._

" _I summoned you here…" A new voice spoke, the trio turning to look at the newcomer, their eyes simultaneously widening in surprise._

" _You…" They muttered, glaring at the owner of the voice, who smirked, his complexion fairly pale._

" _Me…" Lex Luthor smirked at his three companions._

" _I'm back…"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to chapter 2! Or is it 1? Hm…We'll go with chapter two, I guess. All I really want to say is thanks for reading…it means a lot that you're even here :3**

 _6 months later_

Wally West was sat behind his school desk, tapping his foot impatiently and chewing his pencil. The school bell was about to ring any minute now.

"To solve a quadratic equation, you have to-" The teacher's droning was interrupted by the bell. Thank god it was the weekend, and he could go crime fighting with his team all weekend. He eagerly got to his feet shoving his chair under the desk and slinging his bag over his shoulder as the rest of the class filed out, gossiping to each other about the latest drama. Nobody really gave Wally a second glance, which was good for him, as any unwanted attention could endanger his secret identity as Kid Flash. He stayed to the inside of the corridor, saying goodbye to all the people he knew, being the egotistic extrovert that he was. He eventually got out of the hellhole people called school, strolling into an alley casually with his hands in his pockets. Looking behind him to check nobody was watching, Wally then braced himself, before zooming off at super speed away from his school and to his uncle Barry's home.

"I'm home!" Wally called, taking his shoes off in the doorway and walking in.

"Heya Wally!" His aunt Iris said from the kitchen, where she was cooking dinner, Wally receiving a smile from his uncle Barry, who was better known as the flash. Barry was like a father to Wally, since he had been abused verbally and physically by his biological father. Since then he had come to live with his uncle Barry Allen and his aunt Iris West, and he was a lot happier here.

"Batman wants you at the headquarters right away," Barry said to Wally, who was in the process of stuffing his face full of cake. Aunt Iris always made sure that the fridge was always full, since speedsters had high metabolisms and needed losts of food to keep them going.

"Mmm?" Wally said, his mouth full.

"Manners, Wally!" Iris scolded. Wally swallowed his food in one.

"Sorry!" The red-headed boy grinned, Iris shaking her head. Looking back at his uncle he repeated himself.

"Why?"

"I don't know too much about it, I just know that he wants you and Robin,"

"Is there anything else I should know? You have a habit of leaving out important information until it's too late,"

"Not that I'm aware of, so get changed into your costume before you leave and get over there. You don't want to make Batman wait, believe me," Barry smirked, patting his red-headed nephew on the head.

"Alright, I'll see you later, Uncle Barry!" Wally grinned cheerily, before rushing off upstairs to change into his costume.

A few minutes later Kid Flash came downstairs in his vibrant yellow costume with bits of red, which matched his red hair protruding over his mask.

"Bye Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris!" Wally said, before flashing off out the door. He ran across Central City, leaving and running towards Gotham and the location of the headquarters of Young Justice, the division of the Justice League dedicated to the younger members, mainly sidekicks. He ran into the room, noticing that nobody else from the team was there; just Robin.

"I'm here!" Wally exclaimed, Batman and Robin turned their heads to him, pausing their conversation.

"Late as usual…" Robin grumbled under his breath.

"Actually, he's just in time," Batman said, looking at the two teenagers.

"What's the mission?" Robin asked. He was wearing casual clothes, his dark hair falling onto his forehead, the dark sunglasses covering his eyes prevented his secret identity from being revealed.

"It's an infiltration mission," Batman began, the two boys looking at each other in excitement.

"You will be going undercover at St Harley's Academy For Gifted Children," Batman said.

"Isn't that a very prestigious boarding school for geniuses?" Wally asked the masked hero.

"Well, we won't have any problem then," Dick joked, chuckling.

"You two are the only ones smart enough and young enough to get in…do you accept the mission?"

"Yes," The two boys said simultaneously.

"Good. Make sure you're here bright and early tomorrow, your mission begins then," Batman said, dismissing them. Dick and Wally then turned and left.

"Wow, so, a boarding school…never thought I would see the day…" Wally joked.

"I wonder why we have to infiltrate?" Dick thought aloud.

"Hm, I'm not sure…" Wally said as they reached the exit.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," The red-haired boy said. Dick nodded his head in acknowledgement, waving as the two boys split ways. Wally ran home at super speed, coming home and pulling back his cowl, strolling in.

"I'm back!" The young hero called, Barry waiting expectantly and looking up from his newspaper.

"How did it go?" Barry asked.

"Great. Me and Robin have a joint mission,"

"Do share the details," His uncle said eagerly, folding up his paper and putting it to the side.

"We're going to be infiltrating a boarding school,"

"What school?"

"St Harley's Academy for gifted children,"

"That school? Huh…" Barry muttered, his facial expression changing as he went deep into thought.

"Yes, is there a problem with that?" Wally asked, noticing his Uncle's change in posture.

"No, no, just be careful…"

"Why? Uncle Barry, what are you not telling me?" Wally said, with a look of concern on his face.

"Alright…it's because children have been disappearing…" Barry said, stroking his chin in worry.

"Disappearing? Where to?"

"That's the thing…We don't know. But we suspect the Joker is behind it…"

"T-The Joker?" Wally spluttered, his emerald eyes widening as just a mental image of the green-haired psycho sent a chill down his spine.

"Yes, and potentially accomplices…I don't agree with sending you two in, but you're the only two for the job…we've been waiting ages for you to have enough training…I guess the big guy decided now was the right time…"

"Oh…" Was the only word Wally could bring himself to say. What else could he say? This mission was extremely important, and if they messed up…Well, Wally didn't want to know what would happen, but he would like to say it wouldn't be good.

"I…I should be getting to bed…" Wally murmured, traipsing off upstairs. He was a little shocked. All he could do was get a good night's sleep and hope for the best.

 **Well that was a long chapter…heh. It was fun to write though, and hopefully they'll keep getting longer ^3^ Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back for chapter 3! Thanks for any comments sent, it means a lot ^^ Welp, I won't keep you any longer.**

 **-FoxyWolf56**

 _Chapter 3_

Wally was awoken the next morning at 5am by a loud noise. What was that? A whirring? An…engine? He got out of his bed and pushed back the curtain, squinting in the early light.

"A…a limo?" He muttered to himself. He quickly went in and dressed as fast as he could into jeans and a shirt, which just happened to have the flash logo on (definitely not a coincidence), stuffing a cereal bar into his mouth whilst simultaneously scribbling a note for Barry and Iris. He was assuming that this was his 'wake up call'. His suitcase was at the door, since he knew when Batman said 'bright and early', he meant it. Grabbing his case, he left the house, walking towards the limo. An old man in a suit was stood beside the door.

"Greeting, Wally West, I'm Mr Wayne's butler, but you can just call me Alfred," The man called Alfred said with a slight bow. Wally wasn't quite sure how to respond to this.

"Uh…You can call me…The Wall-Man…"

"Okay, Wall-Man…" Alfred said, trying his hardest not to chuckle. He then opened the door, Wally getting inside.

"Heya," Said a boy with dark hair and deep blue eyes.

"Um…do I know you?" The red-haired boy asked, raising a brow.

"The name's Dick Grayson, better known to you as Robin,"

"Rob?! You don't look like I expected you to…" Wally said, Dick smirking in amusement.

"Sit down boys…" Said a man, causing Wally to jump. Where had he come from?!

"Batman…better known as Bruce Wayne…millionaire genius…"

"M-Millionaire?" Wally hissed, sitting down beside his friend.

"Yup…" Dick smirked, enjoying Wally's shock. Wally looked at Bruce, examining his facial features. He had a very strong jawbone, and blue eyes similar to Dick's, except they were a shade darker.

"Alfred, are we setting off,"

"Yes, Master Bruce,"

"Good…" Bruce said, stroking his chin.

"I assume your uncle has told you all about the mission?" Bruce said, looking into Wally's eyes with that classic focused gaze. Wally shuffled, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the eye contact. He bit his lip.

"Uh…yes, he told me about the disappearances and about the Joker,"

"Yes, but did he tell you about the possible accomplices…"

"He mentioned something along those lines, but who?"

"We don't know, but we know for sure that Harley Quinn is involved,"

"We believe she is posing as the headmistress of the academy," Dick pitched in.

"Really?"

"And she is going to be your target for investigation…find out what you can…"

"Yes, sir!" Wally said, whilst Dick chuckled at Wally's formality. The rest of the car journey was in awkward silence, Wally not daring to make a sound.

"Alright, this is your stop, stay safe," Bruce said, making eye contact with Dick. A few unspoken words went between the two, and Dick nodded at his adoptive father, as if to say 'I won't let you down', but of course Wally didn't notice this. He may be a science nerd, but when it came to people, a brick was smarter than he was. Wally and Dick were escorted inside by Alfred to the reception. There was sat a young woman in her early twenties. Her brunette hair was neatly styled into a sleek bob, which went well with her dark glasses. The glasses made her hazel eyes seem twice as big as they really were, and this looked odd alongside the large hoop earrings on her ears. The woman looked up from her monitor.

"Yes?" She asked, raising a finely plucked eyebrow.

"I would like to sign in Wally and Dick Wayne, the sons of Bruce Wayne,"

"I see, let me check…" The woman said, looking down at her monitor and typing something in. After a moment of reading down what appeared to be a list of names, she looked back up at the three.

"Ah, yes, there you are, just in time, please go ahead into the waiting room, it's just on the left," The woman smiled, a little creepily if Wally was to be honest, pointing out the way they had to go. The two boys said goodbye to Alfred and parted ways. Dick and Wally walked into the waiting room, looking around. It was filled with children their age, almost all the seats occupied. Less than a minute after they sat down, a speaker in the corner spoke.

" _Attention all examinees, please enter the examination room when your name is called and sit in your assigned seat,"_ Wally watched as boys got up when their names were called.

" _Edward Green, seat one,_ "The speaker announced, and a boy with a Ginger man bun, blue eyes and freckles got up. The duo watched as the boy walked into the room.

" _Charles Nightingale, seat two,_ "The speaker continued after the first boy had left. After 20 boys had gone in, one after the other, it finally happened.

" _Richard Wayne, seat twenty-three_ ," Was announced by the speaker, Dick getting to his feet and walking through the door, shooting a glance back at Wally. They had to nail this. There was no room for failure. That was the silent message that Wally received, and he understood. If he failed, the mission was bust.

" _Wally Wayne, seat twenty five,_ " The speaker announced after a few more boys were called in. He got to his feet, and walked into the room, biting his lip nervously. The room was a large hall with about a hundred desks all labelled with a number from one to one hundred. Wally took his seat, sneaking a glance at Dick a few desks along. He took a deep breath, looking down at the test paper in front of him. He was fairly confident in his own abilities, partly due to his inflated ego, and partly because he had spent the previous night cramming everything he figured he would need to know and more. Once all the seats were filled, the speaker in the corner piped up.

" _You will have exactly one hour to complete the exam. Anyone caught cheating will be disqualified and expelled from the academy immediately. You must get at least 70% to be accepted as a student. You may begin in 3, 2, 1, your time starts now,_ " Hearing this, all the boys opened their test papers and began to write. Wally took a deep breath, picking up his pen.

The time flew for Wally, and he finished 5 minutes early, double-checking over his answers before shutting his booklet and putting down his pen. The next 5 minutes dragged on as the other boys began to finish.

2

" _Your time is up, please close your paper now if you haven't done so already, and exit the examination hall. Your results will be listed tomorrow,_ " The speaker stated, and with that, all the boys got to their feet and filed out. The boys lined up at reception for their temporary dorm placements. Wally and Dick were placed in the same dorm thankfully, since they were posing as siblings, although they looked nothing alike.

"Room 201…" Wally murmured as they wandered down the dorm building.

"Where could that be?" He wondered out loud, looking at Dick and furrowing his brow. Dick shrugged.

"Well, there's room 178, and 177 goes that way, so it must be in that direction," Dick concluded, before taking a left turn, Wally hurriedly following after him. After about 10 minutes they found their room on the second floor. They unlocked it with the set of keys they had been given, and walked inside. The room was nicely decorated, with 4 beds, two in front of the large window, and then two on either side. The beds were good quality, and appeared to be made of wood. The floor was a gorgeous dark shade of mahogany, and the walls were painted a nice light shade of beige. Wally immediately dived on a bed in front of the window.

"Shotgun!" He called, sprawling out. He looked around, noticing other minor details. There were 4 desks in the room, and 4 chests of drawers. There were also 4 wardrobes, Each boy that inhabited the room having his own space. Wally dragged his suitcase over, which had already been delivered to his room, and dumped it on his bed. He wasn't going to unpack just in case he didn't make it in. Nothing could be guaranteed, though Wally was one of the smartest people in his old school, so he had high hopes. Dick, meanwhile, had gotten out his laptop and was already typing on it. Wally walked over to see what he was typing, and saw it was an e-mail to Bruce. It was all encoded, which was smart of Robin to do, since Wally had also figured out that all the rooms would be bugged and cameras would be everywhere, and all the phone lines would be tapped to. Their every move would be watched, which made sense, since the Joker wouldn't make infiltration be easy. Wally decided to explore a little more, as there was a private bathroom connected to their room. Wally looked inside in curiosity, and liked what he saw. There were two con joined sinks with a large mirror and an assortment of face washes, shampoos, etc. There was a large walk-in shower, and a toilet. These prestigious schools weren't shy with their funding, which confirmed one more thing. There were accomplices. The Joker wouldn't have the funding to perform a feat like this alone…No, this was something much bigger going on here, and Wally would stop at nothing to uncover the mysteries of this academy.

 **That's the end! I'll keep trying to make the chapters longer! Please follow and favourite, since it means a lot ^^ Seeya!**


End file.
